


A Song of Becoming

by saberquill



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Coming of Age, Found Families, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Music, No Smut, Origin Story, POV Second Person, Proving yourself, War, non-human psychology, perfection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberquill/pseuds/saberquill
Summary: A re-imagining of daemonette lore, from the perspective of a daemonette.  Cannon is not sacred, and these entities deserve better than empty pin-ups.  Surprisingly, no smut (though minor/one-sided shipping may occur).A song begins.  A four-part harmony is mended.  A daemonette earns her name.





	1. Chapter 1

The rest of your story starts like this.

You are on a world who’s sky you’ve never seen. It is paler than home, blue-grey except for the pallid sunrises. Even they are not what you’re used to- not oxblood, not vermilion, not spattered over with the purple at a nebula’s heart. Just quiet gold.

Your mount huffs, scenting sweat on the feint breeze. You can smell it too, the sour tang of mortal fear. Both of you are tense as a drawn bow, ready to fly out and taste their blood.

Up ahead, Fermata raises a hand, holding all of you back. The points of her claws glint, even here. She watches the valley, strategies flashing behind her eyes like a lightning storm.  
You can see the enemy now, drab in their flack below. They’re used to fighting other humans, they think they’re safe because their shapes blend into the underbrush. As if your kind needed only your eyes. You’d a laugh aloud, but Fermata is still holding you back. Still waiting.

Then: a low, thrumming base. You feel it behind your breastbone, in the cradle of your hips, at the base of your spine. Warriors, their armor a maelstrom of color, erupt from under the ridge where you stand. 

Fermata nods, once. Then she and her mount are gone, over the ridge. With a whoop, you rush down in to the charge.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, every story begins somewhere else. Yours is no exception.

The first thing you hear is your Lady singing.

This is not an act of listening so much as breathing. That Voice is all that fills your world. You were nothing, and then She sang. 

What does Her voice sound like?

It is the sigh of every lover. It is the crack of stone cleaving stone for weapon’s edge or temple wall. It is the terrible, vital force at the heart of all things living. It is the death-scream of every burning star. 

Later, you will hear mortals talk of Her in their broken languages. They speak of Her terrible beauty, of the madness it inspires. That all who see Her face fall to their knees, scrubbed clean of everything but the will to serve Her. You will wonder why they would ever want to do anything else. Perhaps that is why they seek Her, these strange creatures. They are so full of pain and doubt. They must be, to rely on mere vision to affirm Her love. You are not like them. You have loved Her from the first moment of your being, before you had eyes to open.

After a time, you awaken. Perhaps it is the wrong word. You shift from what/may/be to what/is. There is much you do not yet know- pleasure and pain, keen and subtle. Yet no joy and no loss will ever compared to this: once, you heard your Lady sing. Now She is gone. You are alive and alone. 

Silence will be agony to you for the rest of your days.

For a time all you can do is mourn. Gradually, you become aware of something new- a dream/idea/word/command hanging in the air. Your Lady's parting gift. She tells you that you have been left deliberately unfinished. Not abandoned, but not fully realized either. It is a dull ache, but far more bearable than pain of losing Her. You cling to this new hunger like salvation. 

You don’t know it yet, but this is a very good sign.


End file.
